The Incredible Titans
by DaphneG
Summary: Based on The Incredibles It’s been years since being a superhero has become illegal. Robin, now Dick Grayson, has a family of his own. When he recieves a mysterious message, he decides to redon his superhero persona. RobinStarfire
1. The Incredible Titans

Plot: Based on The Incredibles It's been a long time since being a superhero has become illegal. Robin, now Dick Grayson, is eager to return to the glory days. Robin/Starfire

Authors Note: I usually write one shot fluff fics, but I got inspired to do this one. This story is based on The Incredibles, but not everything is the same. Otherwise there would be no point in writing this. For the people who are worried that this story will have too much Robin and Starfire's children, don't worry. The story doesn't focus on them too much. Most of the story will focus on the Titans, particularly Robin and Starfire. Anyways this has been a long enough author's note, and I highly doubt any of you bothered to read it, so on with the story.

Young children rode their bikes over the grassy hills among the numerous trees. Some were tossing Frisbees to their dogs, while others shared private jokes, bending close to each other and giggling. In the normal, average neighborhood, the gargantuan mansion stood out, but what was taking place inside wasn't exactly foreign.

Two kids sprinted along the narrow staircase. The girl, who really wasn't a kid anymore, kicked off the ground and flew neatly into the air. She lifted her hands and let out purple eyebolts along with her starbolts. The younger of the two, a mischievous sparkling blue eyed boy, with hair a color that matched his name, immediately ducked.

"No fair, Nightstar! I can't fly nor do I have my eyebolts yet," he complained. Nightstar simply tossed her black hair and grinned at her younger brother.

"Well, Firewing, you do have your starbolts, you know?" she smirked, but floated back down towards her younger brother. Just as quickly as the conflict begun, it was resolved. Until, a furious looking Kory stormed into the room, her eyes glowing a brilliant emerald green, her auburn hair swishing behind her back as she moved. Not much could get her this angry. The only things were a villain threatening her husband, children, and her friends, or catching her children playing with their powers again.

"Nightstar, Firewing! What did I tell you about carelessly using your powers?" she scolded. Both of them hung their heads in shame.

"We're sorry mom," they apologized in unison, their eyes still downcast. Kory softened immediately. It wasn't that she didn't want her children to recognize their Tamaranian heritage, but she was afraid what harm would come to them, if the public ever found out. Aliens were still allowed to live among humans, but she couldn't squash the concern that something would happen to her children if word got out that their parents were once superheroes, key members of the Teen Titans. By law, superpowers were allowed, as long as they were not used for saving the world. Kory sighed again, and let her children return to their activities, while she went to look for her husband, Dick.

Hearing the grunts and strains in the training room, Dick was exactly where she thought he would be. Every morning, he could be found in the gym. He would practice his combat movements or workout until it was time to resume his work in the Jump City detective agency, where he was the head detective. Since this was a Saturday, Kory could expect he would train for at least five hours. When Dick noticed his wife standing at the door, he released the punching bag, and enveloped her in a sweaty hug. Kory nuzzled his face and ran her fingers through his damp ebony hair. Dick wasn't good with public displays of affection, but when they were alone, it was a completely different story.

"Good morning, Starfire," he greeted, before sealing her mouth with a kiss.

"Morning Robin, my mustard," she giggled, while Dick shook his head laughing. Only Kory would call him that. In fact the rest of the world didn't even call him Robin, only his family and friends did. Everyone else knew him as Richard Grayson or Dick for short. Starfire was known as Kory, with Anders being known as her maiden name. Koriand'r was actually her real Tamaranian name, but they formed a human name out of it.

"Get a room," joked Garfield, as he entered the training room. Kory and Dick jumped away from each other, blushing furiously. After being a superhero had become illegal, Bruce Wayne presented the pad to Dick. Of course, he resisted at first, but by using a persuasive speech about how it was part of his inheritance in accord with numerous threats and hard work, he got Dick to accept it. He was still determined his father back, even though Wayne told him not to. Dick then offered their friends to stay in the mansion with him and his wife, Kory. At first the Titans were worried about invading his privacy, but also eventually gave in. Now since the mansion was gigantic with about ten floors, each Titan technically had two floor to themselves, but they didn't divide up the space.

"Beastboy you little grass stain! What did you do to my toothpaste?" yelled Victor, running into the room, spitting repeatedly. He stuck a finger in his mouth rubbing his tongue, as if to try to rid himself of a disgusting taste. Garfield chuckled nervously, getting a head start. Victor began chasing his green friend around the room. Again, no one called Garfield, Beastboy, but his closest friends.

"You are so immature," complained Raven, monotonously. She had to go to work because the library was open on Saturday, but only for half the day. Garfield slowed down to a halt, when he saw Victor panting with his hands on his knees. Sarah, Victor's wife, watched the amusing duet, also rolling her eyes.

"Damn, I'm out of shape," Victor complained, panting.

Dick bounced Starwing, their youngest child, up and down on the couch. Kory stood at the counter mixing the baby formula. After all these years, Dick still couldn't keep himself from gawking at her. The years only seemed to make her even more beautiful. Her curves were filled out, legs long and willowy, and her perfect face held all that compassion and loving she felt for him. Kory noticed him staring at her, and her cheeks were tinted pink, but she obviously enjoyed the attention.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Garfield, sprawling out on the couch. He was engrossed in the comic section of the newspaper, and did not bother to face who he was speaking to. Garfield spent his retired years as a zoo manager. It was the perfect job for him, he was around animals all day long. Victor had half the newspaper and was reading about the newest type of robots. He, on the other hand, was working for a prestigious tech company.

"Well, I have some research to do, but I can hold that of, and we could go bowling or something," Dick offered.

"Yeah, bowling would be awesome, Dad," cried Firewing jumping up and down, as if trying to fly. Nightstar snickered at her younger brother's attempts.

"Bowling sounds great," announced Garfield. "And I'll call Raven to tell her to meet us there when she's down with her shift." Kory also nodded her head enthusiastically; she loved Saturday outings with her friends and family.

"Bowling it is, then I guess," Dick concluded, putting Starwing on the couch.

The Titans arrived at the bowling alley in a traditional manner, no flying, just in a normal car, not even the T car. Firewing ran out first, trotting towards the counter. He eagerly picked out a pair of neon orange bowling shoes. Nightstar grabbed a pair of purple ones, and joined the Titans at a bowling lane.

Kory furrowed her adorable Tamaranian eyebrows, and Dick resisted the urge to just yank her into his lap right then and there. She was never too good at bowling, and was studying the bowling balls. Tilting his head up towards at T.V, he noticed an old movie was playing. It featured actors portraying Batman and Robin, and the young actor was saying something along the lines of "Holy bananas, Batman." Usually, he would be embarrassed, but he couldn't even feel that now. Dick sighed, depressed, leaning back on his revolving chair. He really missed being a real superhero. It was amusing to him how being a superhero was illegal, yet people drank up movies revealing the glory days. With his job as one of the greatest detectives, he was doing good for the community and he did get the chance to use his martial arts when he got lucky, but it was still nothing like working as a fulltime superhero. At night, sometimes, he would sneak out, but they were never big crimes. He stopped petty thefts, and that was it. No longer was he Robin, he was just Richard Grayson. Dick got up and shook his head clear of his thoughts, right now he needed to concentrate. While bowling was a fun outing, there was no way he was losing to anyone. The green man took a running start and released his ball.

"Oh man," wailed Garfield, as his bowling ball titled to the side, resulting in a gutter ball. Kory patted his back sympathetically. She wound her arm up a few times before letting go.

"Ohsmsf Glordak," cried Kory. Her ball went wild, but missed every pin. Nightstar and Firewing were pretty skilled and got a few strikes. Nightstar inherited her father's competitiveness and fought for each shot.

"You are victorious," announced Kory, squeezing Dick, after two hours of vigorous play. Nightstar came in second, with Firewing in third. All of the Titans stood drenched in sweat from the workout.

"Seems like your family are great bowlers, well except you," teased Victor. Kory glared at him playfully. Raven joined them, but was reading the latest novel from the library. Kory took of her neon green shoes and picked up Starwing.

"Where do we wish to go next? Do we wish to retire back home?" she asked. All of the sweaty titans nodded in unison, eager to take a shower to rid themselves of the stickiness.

In the car, Kory curled up and fell asleep, "accidentally" sleeping on Dick. Nightstar and Firewing tried not to roll their eyes watching their parents get romantic with each other. Upon entering their home, the Titans did get to have their shower, except for Dick, who let Kory go first in their bathroom. Dick lay on their purple armchair. He heard some horrible, shrieking in the bathroom. Usually it would startle him, and make him jump into action, but he knew this was just Kory singing Tamaranian songs. Instead he sipped some ice water, leaning a bit forward, so his sweaty bangs dropped covering the top part of his forehead. He was a far cry from his teenage self. Although both were blessed with good looks, Dick wore his ebony locks in a long mullet. He was also taller, although still a few centimeters shorter than Kory, but it was barely noticeable. His muscles were firm and shaped like they were carved by a master sculptor. Out of all his children, personality wise Nightstar was the most like him. Firewing was more like Kory, although they weren't very similar. Dick smiled remembering his training sessions with his children. At first Kory, was a little hesitant, but he reassured her that it was better for her children to be able to defend themselves. In fact, Kory even let him teach her some moves. Nightstar was always a pleasure for him to teach. Never would she give up. Her flying skills were impeccable and she was deadly with a bo staff as well. Whenever Dick set up target practices, Nightstar would demolish each one. He didn't favor any of his children above the other though, he loved them all equally.

'When was the last time we were the Titans?' he thought wistfully. It was all that fateful day, when it happened. He rescued a young man who didn't want to be rescued. The man jumped into the bay, and wanting to play the big hero, Dick jumped in after him. Lawsuits were filed and, everything fell down like a card tower after that. Dick paused his thoughts when he saw his wife wrapped in a simple, pure white towel. She pointed towards the shower. 'How can she be so innocently seductive?' he wondered. Not taking his eyes of her, Dick managed to stumble to the bathroom.

The moonlight reflected of Dick's hair, as he gripped his bo staff in hand. Kory was fast asleep, along with everyone else in the house. Victor knew of his activities, and sometimes even joined him. They solemnly swore to never tell a soul. Late at night, Dick would become Robin again prowling the streets, tackling crime. He did this all secretly, and was perfect at avoiding all security cameras or destroying them. It wasn't the same as being a Titan, but it was better than nothing at all. He crouched on the rooftop of Wayne's Enterprise, watching for movement. It was a popular robbery stop because of all the expensive electronics, and Dick was determined to protect it. The office also belonged to Bruce Wayne. In all truth, Wayne would be perfectly capable of defending his own factories, but this was the one in Jump City. Wayne was in Gotham City. Dick was in alert mode, and he swore there was a tiny movement in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he barked. Standing up, he bended his knees in a battle ready stance. A masked man with a gun crept out. Dick immediately jumped into action. The man fired, but as agile as ever, Dick ducked every shot.

"Who the heck are you?" yelled the thief. Dick didn't answer, but swung his staff onto the man's head, knocking him out of consciousness. He swung the man over his shoulder and secretly carried the man to the police station, running off into the night. What he didn't know was there was someone watching him, analyzing his every move.

Please leave a review! I love to hear from readers!


	2. Nightwing

Summary: Dick receives a mysterious call from an old enemy. He ponders whether he should answer or not.

Authors Note: Most of this chapter focuses on Dick. In fact most of this story will focus on Dick.

Dick rolled over sleepily, rubbing his aching sore muscles. Kory stared at him amusedly, towering over his sleeping form. As if on cue, Dick opened one eye.

"Good morning," he mumbled, covering his head with the pillow. Kory gently slapped it away.

"It is already, ten o clock! You have slept for long enough! It is like you have not slept for very long, but we went to bed at nine yesterday," she complained, pulling him out of bed, careful not to drop him onto the floor. Dick winced, when she touched a bruise.

"Robin," she gasped. "Where did you get that?" Dick rubbed his head nervously.

"Uh, at work. Some criminal tried to beat me up," he made up on the spot. He hated to lie to his wife, but it was for the best. Kory squinted her eyes for one second, as if pondering it was the truth, but decided to let him off the hook this time. Stroking her husband's face tenderly, she gave him a morning kiss, then playfully dodged away. Dick grabbed her before she could, and pulled her in for another kiss.

Breakfast, as usual, was in one word, disaster. Victor insisted on dangling his bacon in Garfield's face, while Sarah mumbled something about how she was married with a child. Raven sipped herbal tea trying not to strangle Garfield, who was trying to get her to try some of his famous tofu bacon. Firewing and Nightstar were having a food fight, throwing bits and pieces of their food at each other. It didn't help that Dick was laughing and encouraging his children's antics. When Kory tried to feed Starwing her usual baby formula, it all got spit back out because she added the wrong amount of mustard in. By the end of breakfast, everyone was breathless and a mess.

Kory gently nuzzled her husband's chest, as they stood by the main door. He tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Have a glorious day at work," she whispered into his ear, not because it was anything secret, but because it made it more intimate. She noticed there was a bit of egg stuck in his long shiny hair, and she picked it out. Richard responded by giving her a tight squeeze.

"Have a great day at home," he said, finally releasing her, and picking up all his files and papers. Waving, he jumped on the back of his R Cycle, and drove off.

"You two really do have trouble keeping your hands of each other," commented Garfield, passing by the porch. Kory jumped, and gave a nervous giggle, her cheeks burning.

Everything was perfectly ordered in his office. All of his files were alphabetized then ordered chronologically. A sleek, black telephone was placed strategically next to his blue coffee mug. His pens and other stationary items were arranged in all their proper containers. His desk was spotless except for two pieces of people piled neatly on top of each other, corners touching. Dick opened one of the file cabinets to check on his files on the latest criminal of the week. His hand brushed against the top of the files until something stopped him. One of his folders was out of place. He immediately pulled it out and a small conference phone dropped on his lap. Cautiously, Dick picked it up. A bright white light tore out, scanning the room, causing him to toss it on the floor.

"Room secure," the computerized voice droned. Dick took a careful step forward to pick it up again. The screen flashed and a figure Dick knew all too well appeared. He wore a black and white suit clearly distinguished by the red markings on his chest. A mask concealed his identity.

"Red X," Dick hissed.

"Robin, you've spent the years rather productively. I see you've married cutie, and you have kids," Red X chuckled. Dick tensed ready to defend his family.

"I've noticed you haven't loosened up a bit. Your desk, those files perfectly alphabetized! I stand by what I said. Dick, you are taking life way too seriously." Dick clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm not here, believe it or not, to mock you. I need your help for a mission. Look, don't worry, it's nothing illegal. In fact you'll get to play the hero again. You know, save lives and cities. All that good stuff, you like to do. If you're interested, call the number at the bottom of the screen." Dick scribbled down the number hastily. He wasn't sure what to believe, but it couldn't hurt to copy it down.

"Damn, I sound like a TV spokesperson," muttered Red X before the screen turned black.

"This recording will self destruct in five seconds," the computerized voice announced. With his lighting fast reflexes, Dick threw it across the room before it exploded leaving a dust cloud in its wake. Dick scratched his head, thumbing the card. This was going to be a long day.

Turning the doorknob, Dick announced, "I'm home." Normally Kory would run out, awarding him with a sweet kiss or at least a warm hug, but no reply came. Dick wandered into the kitchen, searching for his missing wife. He came across a note on the table. It read, "Gone to the market of groceries." Dick climbed up the long steps to their bedroom, setting down his things, but headed up to the roof for some alone time to think.

'Red X is a criminal; well at least he was one. How do you know if any of the stuff he is saying is true?' Dick questioned.

'Yes, but you know you want to accept the mission. You haven't done anything outrageous or risky, have you? It'll be fun, and you'll be a real superhero again. None of that boring stuff, you've been doing each night,' he debated. His long hair blew, lifting of from his face, as he observed the setting sun. What would Kory do if she found out he was a superhero again? He knew she would be worried about him. Besides acting even remotely like a superhero was against the law, yet Red X promised that what he would be doing would help people in the process.

'What could be the harm in just calling that number and having a chat with Red X? It's not like you have to do the mission,' Dick concluded, as he gripped the number, entering back into the house in search of the nearest telephone.

Dick groaned to himself as he shut the window, and entered the room. Why was everything so complicated? He was stopped by Garfield and Victor.

"Hi Robin, dinner's ready. Starfire made your favorite, tuna casserole with whole wheat nutritious toast. No oil added," Victor announced. Dick quickly shoved the number in his pocket, hidden from view.

"Why the long face?" asked Garfield, noticing the sullen, far away expression on his friend's face.

"I'm not sad, just thinking," he insisted. He really wasn't exactly sad. It was just that there were a lot of things on his mind.

"In other words, you're worrying. Beastboy and I have the perfect guide to that. We give you, the Cyborg and Beastboy manual to life," Victor announced, sounding like he was doing the introduction act for some corny stage show. He sprinted into Dick's bathroom and emerged with Dick's toothbrush. Dick slapped his forehead, afraid of what was going to happen. Garfield threw a towel over himself, for his "costume."

"Hakuna Matata," sang Victor into his toothbrush, swaying his hips to the beat. Garfield started tapping his feat, and then ran his hand through his green hair like a rock star.

"It ain't no worries for the rest of your days," he crooned, twirling around the room, then stopping to do the "robot."

"Together," he announced, motioning for Garfield to join him. They continued to boogie; unaware of the glare Dick was now shooting them.

"It's a problem free, philosophy!" they howled in unison. Victor and Garfield started to kick their legs in the air doing the can can.

"Hakuna Matata!" they finished, sliding their knees across the "stage", and throwing their arms to the side. Victor accidentally threw his arm too close to Garfield's head, and knocked him of his feet.

"See, there you have it," Garfield announced proudly, after getting off from the floor. "

"Don't worry, be happy," Victor finished. Dick didn't respond, but turned around, and as calmly as he could, slammed the door in their faces. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his best friends' effort in cheering him up, but their humor was not really appreciated in the situation.

"Robin," cried Kory happily, when she saw him. Dick smiled in response to which she gave an adorable wink too. Dinner was a surprisingly, an amazingly simple affair. Victor and Garfield were both still upset from being snubbed by Dick and were not fighting over meat and tofu. Dick felt some remorse for Victor and Garfield, but convinced himself that they deserved it. He planned to apologize later on though.

"The food's delicious, Star," Dick announced, finishing his plate of casserole.

"Thank you, would you like some of my Taek'r sandwiches?" she offered, holding out a plate filled with moss green sandwiches stuffed with a yellow furry substance. Dick shook his head, giving her a little apologetic smile. She knew how he felt about Tamaranian food, and didn't take any offense to it. Nightstar shared her father's taste in food, and was finishing off the casserole in minutes. Firewing gulped down five of his mother's sandwiches, not stopping to take a breath of air. Starwing sat perched on her high chair in between her parent sipping her baby formula which consisted of the usual milk and mustard. Dick sighed happily looking at his perfect family and his best friends. Life was perfect, what else could he possible want? Well, if you didn't count being a superhero. He tried to take his mind of that phone call, but finally decided that it couldn't wait a single minute.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go research a bit about my latest case. It won't be long," Dick said, pushing his seat in to go to his work room.

He turned on the lights, as he went into the room. Everything was perfectly in place, just like his office. Dick grabbed the black phone that was situated on a hook on the wall. Looking at the sheet, he dialed the numbers. Listening to the rings, he waited.

"Robin, I knew you would call," whispered Red X.

"Red X, what do you want?" Dick snapped into the phone.

"Don't worry, nothing illegal. Nothing illegal," Red X reassured. "Look I can't say much on the phone. It could be traced. All I can tell you, is guess what, you'll get to use your skills and talents again. It'll be just like the old days. You can't tell the Titans though, not even cutie. Well at least not yet. If you're still interested, meet me at the coffee shop down the street from your office. We'll talk from there. Also, you may want some of your old, ahem, apparel. I don't think your detective suits are going to cut it." With that, the line went dead. Dick held onto the phone, as if he wasn't sure if he should hang up as well. Did he really want to do this?

'Well, I can always back out later,' Dick concluded once again. Now like Red X said, all he had to do was meet up with his tailor. He smiled. It had been ages since he'd last seen little Tiddy. She'd been his seamstress since he was a little boy, and fighting by Batman's side. In fact she was the one that designed the Robin costume for him. It was going to be good seeing her again. His Robin outfit no longer fit, and he planned on asking her to make one in a bigger size. He put the number in a secret compartment behind his bookshelf.

Kory lay on her back, resting in a comfortable position in their bed. She had her eyes shut, so she didn't notice her husband enter their room. Dick knew that she wasn't really asleep, merely resting, and decided to give her a little surprise. Silently, Dick crawled up on the bed, towards her, until he was by her side. In one quick movement, he yanked Kory towards him, as she gave a surprised little shriek. Noticing it was Dick, she slapped him good naturedly, before relaxing in his arms.

"How was your day today, mustard?" she asked, snuggling up even closer if it were possible.

"Great, just great. I received a really important call for my job," he equivocated. It wasn't exactly a lie. After all what he was doing was sort of like a case. He sighed enjoying the sensation of having her in his arms. He remembered his teenaged years, when he'd been terrified even to ask her if she wanted to go have dinner sometime. Luckily, he got the enough courage to ask her out, and they never looked back ever since. Their wedding was beautiful. Galfore, Batman, Alfred, Ryand'r, Silkie, the Titans, and all their closest friends all attended. Kory looked amazing in her Tamaranian wedding dress, while Dick was dashing in his simple, bold tux. They agreed on having a human ceremony, but enjoyed a Tamaranian reception. Dick could never forget dinner that night. Sure he'd seen Kory's individual eating style when he visited Tamaran, but that did not lessen the effect any less. He remembered ducking under the table, and shivering. Dick's lips met Kory's as they shared another warm kiss. She opened her mouth, letting him stick his tongue inwards, as their tongues gently caressed each other. While Kory's odd customs terrified him at times, in Dick's eyes, no one and nothing was or could be more beautiful than his precious wife.

"What do you say that tomorrow after work, we go get some dinner and watch a movie?" he asked, not taking his hands of her.

"That would be most delightful," she answered, clasping her hands together with his. They fell asleep with their bodies intertwined.

Perched on his red R cycle, Dick pressed on the intercom requesting entrance into Tiddy's manor.

"Robin, it's you," she announced, picking up the intercom. She immediately pressed a button that popped open the gates, letting Dick enter. Her house was exactly the way he remembered it, full of the newest designs, and the most up to date items in fashion. He looked around, noticing some of her latest outfits. Her best outfits though were the ones she designed for the superheroes, hidden safely in a secret backroom.

"Tiddy, it's been such a long time," he greeted, excited to see his old friend. Tiddy was petite, and had soft blonde hair that was cut in layers reaching to her shoulder. She had a tiny build, and pretty features, with an invigorating, fresh accent. Although, she was possibly thirty to forty years old, Dick was aware that many men found her to be attractive. He and Tiddy had a family relationship though. She was like an aunt that he had grown up with.

"Robin, how much have you grown? We must get to work on that new suit immediately! I have all the newest designs for you. Come," she ordered, as she grabbed Dick's hand leading him into her secret room. She touched a hidden button behind one of her sewing machines. Instead of the dresses and pants that were displayed outside, in this room, there were hundreds of different spandex suits. It was no secret that most of the superheroes went to her for their clothes. She was after all, the very best.

"Umm, I think all you need to do is make a larger version of my old suit," he suggested, pulling his old Robin suit out of his red backpack. Tiddy took one look at it and gasped in horror.

"You are not thinking of wearing that, are you?" asked Tiddy, grabbing the suit from him.

"Uh yeah, I was. What's wrong?" said Dick, absolutely baffled.

"What's wrong with it? I'll tell you what's wrong with it! The colors, the style, the cheap material, everything!" she announced, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Ummm, you're the one that designed it for me," Dick pointed out.

"Well, I must have been blind then. Besides the suit looks like it was made for a teenager and not a handsome, young man," she insisted. "And the suit is so outdated. You need something dramatic. Something beautiful. Something powerful!" Dick seemed unaffected by her shouting and just continued looking at his old Robin suit that Tiddy threw behind her and chucked into the trash can.

"I will not have you wearing this hobo suit! Batman would be ashamed of you," she shrieked. "We must come up with new designs. No more pajamas!"

"Uh right," Dick answered, still as bewildered as ever. Tiddy pulled him with her to sit down at her designing desk. He peeked over her shoulder to see the outlines she was rapidly sketching on the table.

"No cape," she murmured to herself, continuing to draw.

"What?" asked Robin. "I love my cape! It's made of special polymerized titanium! I can use it as a shield! It looks cool when I run." Tiddy smacked him with her clipboard.

"No cape! Remember the time Batman nearly got his cape caught in the giant fan?" she snapped. "He escaped with minor, tiny injuries, but such a close call. I really thought my heart couldn't handle it."

"But," began Dick.

"No cape," she insisted. "Far, far too risky! Remember the time Wonder Woman decided to try on that new yellow, stylish cape. That women does have beautiful fashion taste. And she also always comes to me for designs. Anyways, she almost got it stuck in an airplane engine. If she hadn't been able to cut it loose, who knows what could have happened?"

"Alright, calm down," said Dick, still unsure of what the big deal was about his cape. Tiddy sat back, pleased she won the argument.

"That is not all we have to change. Your new masculine outfit will not match with such a tiny name," she ordered. Dick looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, what's wrong with Robin? I like it," he said defensively. She waved it off.

"You want a masculine name. Something handsome, yet strong," she insisted. Dick rummaged his head for a proper superhero name. Then he remembered Kory's encounter with his future self, back when they were still teenagers.

"How about Nightwing?" he suggested. Tiddy jumped up, nearly throwing her designs in the air as well.

"It is perfect! I have the perfect uniform to go with that perfect name! Now shoo shoo, I need to work on the designs. I will have it for you in two days," she escorted him out of the room.

Dick drove out of the manor, ready for his meeting with Red X.

"So now I'm not Robin or am I Dick. I'm Nightwing," he thought amused, as he drove on towards the coffee shop.


End file.
